bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jirachiwish
Archive 1 Re:Archiving Yes, once you archive the messages, you can delete them off your regular talk page. To put a link just type User Talk:Jirarcihiwish/Archive 1-- Quick comments on your Zanpakutō Rebellion fight edts Hi, Jirachiwish I just wanted to make a quick comment, having been checking your Zanpakutō Rebellion fight edits. Perhaps, it is just me but it seems that a fair number of your sentences are possibly too long? I do notice that many of your sentences are very long as you frequently use many commas. I think that your sentences might risk being run-on sentences. It is just an observation that I made. I know that I often can put too much detail into my edits instead of being concise. Just thought I would mention that. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 04:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Byakuya's Betrayal:Revealed Hmm. I see. Well, here is what I think: Stopping at when Byakuya enters the Zanpakutō cave is a point that could be fine. But I believe that since Byakuya's "betrayal" is one of the key points in the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc, it might be best to summarize (if not simply mention) Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura and Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki and Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura. You certainly could mention in the Aftermath that some of the results of Byakuya's "betrayal" were those two battles. Doing that would work since this event is somewhat of a precursor to those battles. Take a look at other Event pages (as I believe that I did something similar with The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town) ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 05:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I have made my check. Things seems to be in order (I might point out that my earlier feedback comment can apply to Byakuya's Betrayal: Revealed). I think that the section New Revelation, Dissension within the Kuchiki Clan! works quite well. As for the category titles, I had no issue with them. Sometimes, one has to improvise a bit to suit the article's events (especially if there are no manga chapter titles to use). "New Revelation, Dissension within the Kuchiki Clan!" might be changed to something like "New Revelation, Dissension within the Gotei 13" since you could make it applicable to the Gotei 13 as a whole (if you decided to do that). All in all, it is fine. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: gif making I've never made a .gif before, so I can't really help there. But Tinni posted a guide to making them in one of her blogs. She seems to be on here only very occasionally right now, so I don't know when she'll be able to get back to you on that. 10:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, saw your message. Sorry it took me so long to respond. I am actually currently overseas on work. Anyway, I see Yyp has already linked you to the guide I made awhile back. I also dug-up some other guides for you here is one and here is another. Let me know if you have any more question. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, let me guess - you got an "index error" or something to that effect. Unfortunately, I don't know any other gif making software except virtual dub. At least not free ons. The index error is a fault with the video and often in this case, it is easier to just download a different version of the video. Or even the same video from a different source. NyaaTorrents usually has a good selection of videos to choose from and they also tend to have error free videos. In my experience, Anime Access has generally been the worst for videos with index errors. Anyway, since the problem is the video - it is unlikely that you can get it to work with another program. Best you just change videos IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fight Images Ok, I added images from that episode, also tweeaked the text so the images fit without so many blanked spaces!! Done!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) fight edit Suffice to say I was unsure of using the "Turning point" in the fight summary. The vast amount of info you placed should be in other articles. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well as you pointed out making the page is what you did on your own so how can you ascribe something being wrong with what I did when you jumped into it to quickly, thus the issue. My point being if you had payed attention to any of the other articles you would know you went into portions of there information. So its not about whether the info was correct but if it was all in the right place. The end defining the summary would be determined by the information that supposed to be on the other articles. Also I had already changed the article by removing the info and placing it in the proper articles. I was just informing you so that it was clear, but seeing as you brought it up If there are no standards for the work being done then whats the point of doing it, that should go without saying. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well if you choose not to edit here thats your choice. As I said I was informing you of the situation. Whether you consider that constructive or an issue is up to you. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You are very capable though you have problems with some of the details but noting that would deter the work you do. If you weren't capable I would simply state that from the beginning. So overall your work is fine besides that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) possibly they are past events ill worry about them last.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea its skipped its to small to be necessary I just hadn't removed it yet.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea I am.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what is going on with you as I usually do not have to check your fight edits but your recent fight summary of Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Muramasa does many things wrong. Half of it is unreferenced, you have not placed any accents, there were RTE issues and your paragraphs are extremely short in some instances when they do not need to be. Please fix these issues.-- 05:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fight Images Hey, sure I'll get them for you!! I love getting images since I'm a bit of a perfectionist whee they are concerned!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summary Project - Possible Inactivity in June/July Hi, Jirachiwish. I just wanted to let you know that I may be inactive for the next ~2 months or so. In early June, I will be heading out to Taiwan to stay at a Buddhist monastery. It is possible that I will have internet access while I am over there but I cannot say for sure. I am just letting you know this in advance since you have sometimes asked for my help in checking over your Fight Summary article edits. Please continue to bear in mind the various feedback that Salubri and other members have given you. Salubri will be able to help you in Fight Summary articles as needed. Thanks for all your help in the Fight Summary Project! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Inaba pic for Image Gallery To be honest, I think Inaba's face is to scrunched up in that picture. The other shot from 319 looks the best, even though it is not perfect. Thanks for continuing to look for a better picture, but I think that the first 319 shot will do until we get one of him in daylight. 20:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Summary I am going to say no. I signed up for those fights as I quite like them and wanted to do them. Getting done with the Zanpakuto rebellion does not mean we will be moving on to Turn Back the Pendulum. Next is the Tōjū Campaign.-- Blocking Are ability to block is entirely restricted to this site. As I have checked the block log and on this site you have no such block. If it is a block from a over site type of or from a high level staff member then its not something we can do anything about nor do I know the specifics of how that works at that level. As for the fight summaries don't worry about them I haven't put any up yet.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Naming The title is alright I think, useable for the situation. Ill put it together possibly when I get around to it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I am fine with any other title but revolution means a successful overthrow of an existing force and since this will not be successful, I am not okay with that word being used as it is against its very definition. Reigai revolt, uprising or whatever is fine but I just don't like words being used to describe things they are not.-- Featured Article I have undone your edits to the featured article page. The rules clearly say that only a character page is eligible. Please vote for a character.-- Hell chapter book Sorry about the delay, things have been less then spectacular for me this week. The book is written by Tite Kubo and Makoto Matsubara. The book store is literally right across the street from Bryant Park. Sorry again and all the Bleach books both Japanese and English are on the second floor right by the tea shop. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bryant Park in NYC. --Lemursrule (talk) 11:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The illustrations are actually screenshots of the film. There is also a hell chapter mini poster with Ichigo and his 2nd full hollow form. Since Tite Kubo helped with the movie concept he is credited, but the novel itself, I believe is written by Matsubara. --Lemursrule (talk) 12:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shuren quotes + MASKED picture of Sasakibe The quote is alright I suppose, but that's just what I think. Others might disagree. As for the picture, other than the moustache, I see no difference in how he looks now compared to then. I don't think it would be a worthwhile addition just to show him without the moustache when space is so limited at the top of the article due to the infobox. It ought to be said in his article, however, that he was the lieutenant 100 years ago. 11:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yoruichi Shihoin If you mean the rank edits (capitalization and lieutenant), no, I was referring to the user who added them. But what I said is essentially true; we only use "lieutenant" here, and not "vice-captain", and we only capitalize rank if it is referring to a character by title ("Captain Kuchiki") instead of classifying a character as a ranked officer ("the 6th Division captain"). I don't remember any of your edits containing any of these errors, but if you didn't know this before, now you know. Let me know if there's anything else you want to know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unsigned comments Thank you very much for your help~. .Seshat. (talk) 04:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tip If you are trying to show the code to do something ever, add around it and it will show the code instead of the result of the code.-- Re:Fight Summaries When I do a fight summary, I keep one window open to the fight, one window open to recent changes and several others for the other sites I am regularly on.-- Re:Latest Episode I download all my episodes from Horrible Subs. If you prefer to watch online, you can use Bleach Get-- RE:Ichigo Kurosaki & Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Toju While the information may have taken place in the episode it has no real point in the article that is specific to a certain point. I removed it and placed the information on the character articles. It makes more sense there then it does in the article as it would run to much like a anime episode jumping around all over the place to different characters, instead of maintaining about the specific article talk points. If there is an issue with how its currently left you can edit it to make it flow but the paragraphs werent required there. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Thanks for the WB. U r correct as I do not kno u. I see u joined late 2010 which is after I went inactive. However, I have seen u mentioned on the committees talkpage, and in a relatively short amount of time u have amassed a good amount of edits and work. Thanks for helping out man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 10:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: UNMASKED Databook It is allowed, but translations would be need to be verified by the translation corner before they could go in to articles. Though I think that like with numbers, like birthdates and the dog being number 35 is evident enough that it can go in. But as for the dogs name, it needs to be run through the corner because it is not romanized. 11:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inaba Thats true. However it was not verified that this ability came from his research on the Dangai precipice world, but thanks for reminding me of that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC)